


坠落

by EastEating



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EastEating/pseuds/EastEating
Summary: 我只看了第一季，如与后续剧集有大量矛盾还请见谅。大量反社会、三观不正描写；未成年人x年长者，请注意避让。安娜可能在很多人眼里ooc了。
Relationships: Anna Leonova/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Kudos: 4





	坠落

**Author's Note:**

> 我只看了第一季，如与后续剧集有大量矛盾还请见谅。  
> 大量反社会、三观不正描写；未成年人x年长者，请注意避让。  
> 安娜可能在很多人眼里ooc了。

人死的时候真是太他妈漂亮了。

奥克萨娜·阿斯塔科娃盯着眼前的男人，血液从他身体里溢出、摊开，像她中午吃的煎饼，那玩意儿加上番茄酱味道还不错。

“安娜说的是对的，所有人都有他的价值。比如你，虽然你是一坨狗屎，但你活着的意义在于你可以死。”她压低声音，瞪大眼睛，像是捧着生日蛋糕的少女在寿星耳边宣布一个惊喜：

“你——现——在——有——意——义——啦——”

男人没有回应她，他的灵魂忙着坠落。

麦克斯捂着胸口倒在角落里，四肢时不时地抽动，他的瞳孔散开，一片漆黑，但奥克萨娜可以清楚地透过他的眼睛看到，他的灵魂坠进身体的最最最深处，速度快得像几天前那只从五楼阳台摔下去的小猫。但与小猫的死的时候那一声“啪叽”不一样的是，灵魂的坠落没有止境，它会像永恒那样坠落，直到没有一丝声响地……

消失。

奥克萨娜嘿嘿地笑了。

她站起身，想她刚买的蛋糕。她是先割掉男人的鸡巴，还是先把蛋糕和气球布置好？奥克萨娜想好了，她要把男人的鸡巴割掉——这玩意儿跟女人的小猫咪比起来真是又累赘又恶心——然后给他穿上安娜的衣服，一件他曾经送给安娜但是贼难看的衣服，可既然他觉得好看，那就给他穿。她会把他布置得尽可能地像个女人，虽然即使是割了阴茎的男人也没法有女人的阴蒂，所以永远成不了真正的女人。可怜的男人！奥克萨娜觉得自己真是个温柔的人。

对，奥克萨娜·阿斯塔科娃是个温柔的人。她其实不会这么评价自己，但有那么一瞬间，她当真感受到了自己那人性的柔软，虽然远不及安娜温柔的万分之一。因为爱着安娜，她最终学会了如何对安娜的丈夫温柔。就像这样。

她摆起蛋糕，吹起气球，放起音乐，胸前一大块血污散发着迷人的铁锈味，她在安娜的房子里翩翩起舞。她会迎接归家的安娜，对她欢呼：“男人死啦！”然后邀请她参加奥克萨娜精心准备的派对，这是只有她们二人的派对，就像这蛋糕，这也是她与安娜独有的浪漫。在最开始的时候，安娜就是用这种方法诱惑她的。

奥克萨娜翩翩起舞。

她想她的蛋糕，想象她与安娜的新世界。

（一）

十七岁的奥克萨娜认为这世界上的人类可以分为三种：奥克萨娜、女人和男人。除了奥克萨娜，女人都是只管自己去死的傻逼，男人都是只会喝酒打人的傻屌。

……还有一种。

奥克萨娜盯着自己的桌子，心想。桌子上横七竖八地躺了几个空酒瓶子，桌子湿漉漉的，散发着一股浓重的酒味。一抖桌子，死掉的虫子窸窸窣窣地从每一个能够塞进的缝隙里掉出来。淡黄色的液体下，课桌上，用铅笔写着“孤儿”。孤儿，孤儿，孤儿，孤儿，挤满了整张木质桌面。

身旁传来压低的嬉笑声。

还有一种人，逼和屌不晓得长成没有，所以只有傻。

所以奥克萨娜借了这群人的脑袋练习摔酒瓶。酒瓶没有电影里演的那么好碎，她试了好几个脑袋才得到一个碎酒瓶。碎掉的酒瓶边缘折射日光散发七彩的光。奥克萨娜看了看尖锐的玻璃瓶身，再次挥舞它——

——被赶到的老师拦住了。

“原谅她吧。”

最先开口说话的女人有着一头蓬松的卷曲黑发，眉毛细长浓黑，连眼睛也深得像墨。因为她，所有人的视线都落到了奥克萨娜身上。

另一位老师说：“但你也不能用这种方式反击。”

奥克萨娜耸耸肩。

之后再无人说话，空气像果冻一样凝固，人们像被缝上了嘴，或低头或抬头地专注看着各个地方的……空气。

是黑发女人带她回去的。黑发跟着她的步伐一颤一颤，突然刹住车。

“你吃蛋糕吗？”

她转过身，朝奥克萨娜微笑。

“我昨天做了个很大的蛋糕，不知道该怎么解决掉。”

她说她叫安娜。

（二）

奥克萨娜把蛋糕给邻居家的狗吃。

她先是掐下一小块，丢给它。它吃掉。奥克萨娜退后几步，再捏下一块。

这只肥硕的狗被她引到远处公园的丛林里。

奥克萨娜问它：“我撒的药不够多吗？”

狗没听到。它狼吞虎咽地解决他面前巨大的蛋糕，直到口吐白沫地颤抖着四肢倒下去。

“我会想念过去你每一次大半夜冲月亮喊几个小时的日子。”

奥克萨娜温柔地抚摸它，拿起手里的小刀。

剖开它。

这不是一件愉快的事情，因为奥克萨娜对纠缠的内脏不感兴趣。只是，当冰冷的刀片划开滚烫的身体时，她永远百无聊赖的情绪能够获得电击般的颤抖。就像女性孩童借助加紧双腿窥见性世界的一角，奥克萨娜借助外界的武器和他人的身体获得快感。

但这不够，远远不够。奥克萨娜希望自己有一天能够停止这种粗鲁的解剖，因为血的味道很难洗掉，内脏的触感也很恶心。什么时候能找到恰当的方式解决呢？

那尖锐的玻璃酒瓶窜入脑海。顺着尖锐往下，是一双瞪大的眼睛。如此饱含情绪的眼睛，过去十几年经历的一切都潜藏在那底下。如果她当时顺利地将玻璃刺入那双眼睛会怎么样？

奥克萨娜吞了吞口水，浑身发抖。

她将小刀刺入死狗的眼睛。

“你在做什么？！”

奥克萨娜迅速站起身，将小刀背在身后。

是安娜。

奥克萨娜说：“它死了。”

安娜盯着躺在草丛里的狗，许久才挪开视线：“你在藏什么？”

“我没有——”

“把它拿出来！”

安娜夺走奥克萨娜沾满血的小刀，她的双手迅速也沾满鲜血。

“你杀了它。”

能怎么办呢？奥克萨娜努努嘴，挂下嘴角，委屈巴巴地瞪大眼睛：“我很抱歉。”

这总是很有用。只要你装出可怜的样子，大人就会把一切归罪于她早就死了的爹妈上。她妈死得早啊，她爸是酒鬼啊，就好像这两个人会变成幽灵抓着奥克萨娜的手教她如何杀死小动物。但是，她该怎么告诉他们，在她享受刀锋割开血管的时候，提到她的爸妈是一件很煞风景的事情？

安娜长吐出一口气：“得把它埋了。”

“什么？”

“得把它埋了。”安娜又说了一遍，皱着眉，“你不会打算让它在外面腐烂吧？”

“为什么不？”

“这是你隔壁家的狗吧。你会被发现的。”

奥克萨娜歪着脑袋：“它是被车撞死的。”

“谁会相信你，你割了这么多刀！肚子上有两刀，腿上有一刀，眼睛上也有……下巴也有吧？”安娜在一米远处蹲下，仔细瞧了瞧，“果然。”

她有在下巴上割一刀吗？这奥克萨娜可真不记得了。

“你观察得很仔细嘛。”

安娜没有回话：“我们快一点，不然要天黑了。我去把铲子拿来。”

“为什么要这么做？”

刚刚转过身的安娜停下脚步。她看了一眼狗，没有看奥克萨娜。

“你是我的学生。”

“这只被我杀掉的狗可不得安生哦。”

“上帝保佑它。”

“上帝？嘿。”奥克萨娜咧开嘴笑了，她看见安娜闪躲的黑眼睛，那里头映照着狗的样子，全是血，正在闪闪发光，“上帝也会像你这样仔细地观察狗是怎么被剖开的吗？”

（三）

病假一个多月的学生和旁观者们再也没有找过奥克萨娜的桌子的麻烦，奥克萨娜也再没拿脑袋练习砸酒瓶。她藏起随身携带的小刀，拿起课本。

“那么……我要叫一个人来念这首英文诗的开头两句了。”

“昨宵，就在昨宵，我正吻着她的樱唇。”

奥克萨娜站起身，不请自来。她双手支着课桌，身体前倾，没有看书，盯着安娜。

“啊，茜娜拉，你的倩影轻轻飘落——”

“可以了。谢谢你，奥克萨娜——”

“——胜过香醪和缱绻，你的呼吸将我的魂灵吞没。”

（*出自《飘》开头引用的诗《茜娜拉（Cynarae）》，此处译者为亦非。）

她在所有人的注视下背完了整首诗。

自我为中心：她开始听到有人在背地里这样评价她。

但是非常聪明：所有人都会加上这一句。奥克萨娜是安娜带过最聪明的学生。

仅限安娜。

因为其他老师从未在课堂上见过奥克萨娜，她只上安娜的课。在丢下课本的时候，奥克萨娜亮出她的小刀，握着弹弓，打鸟。

聪明的奥克萨娜也很擅长使用弹弓。正在树枝上栖息的麻雀，砰！麻雀坠落，扑腾着翅膀试图再次起飞。砰！左翼折断。砰！砰！右眼流血。

砰！砰！砰！砰！

黑豆似的眼睛掺杂着肮脏的尘土变成没有光彩的暗沉。

安娜站在不远处。

“数学老师在找你。”

奥克萨娜叉腰打量她的杰作：“这次瞄得不准。”

“你得去上课。”

“你要试试吗？”奥克萨娜举起弹弓，“我可以教你，很简单的。”

“奥克萨娜！”安娜叹了口气，语气放缓，垂着眼看向地上的死鸟，“这是不对的。”

她当然知道这是不对的，自打身边的人看着年幼的她满身的血污尖叫的时候，奥克萨娜就知道这是不对的。她见过女人指着她啜泣时的眼睛，见过男人向她挥舞棍棒时的眼睛，见过小动物死去时的眼睛，但没有见过安娜这样的眼睛。

安娜凝视死物的时候，黑色的眼睛里燃着一团黑色的火。

这太奇怪了，盯着这么堆玩意儿露出这么个表情。但奥克萨娜知道，如果她现在走到镜子前，将看见一模一样的火。

“我有在上课啊。”奥克萨娜主动回归正题。

“不能只是我的课。”

“但是我只喜欢你的课。”

安娜多眨了一下眼。“好吧……但不行。”她揉一下鼻子，侧过脸，嘴角努力向下紧绷，“不行。”

“好吧。”奥克萨娜说，跟安娜一起看向血肉模糊的麻雀，“帮我埋掉吧。”

“我不能总是帮你，你以后不能再这样做了。”

安娜总是这么说，然后就会帮她。

（四）

安娜不会拒绝奥克萨娜——准确来说是，“几乎”不会拒绝。只有在奥克萨娜递给她小刀或者弹弓的时候，眼底的那束火会剧烈地哆嗦一下，它不熄灭，甚至更加热烈，但这团火的所有者还是会说：

“这样是不对的。”

但安娜不会拒绝奥克萨娜其他的请求。她教她学更复杂的英语和法语，跟她一起一次又一次地将动物的尸体掩埋。

她也没有拒绝奥克萨娜要去她家里的请求。奥克萨娜说：我要看看你家的样子。

安娜说：“你要放学后继续补习？好吧。”

她叫奥克萨娜带上课本。

聪慧的学生很快明白课本的功用，因为当她在安娜的住宅里像个主人一样晃来晃去的时候，她会撞上另一位真正的主人。

“马克西。”安娜就会放软声音，柔得像水，唤他的昵称。可是明明在奥克萨娜面前，她偶尔提起这个男人，用的都是“麦克斯”，就像她在念一个新闻标题。“奥克萨娜，快回来！对不起，马克西，她总爱乱跑。”

安娜拍一拍桌子上摊开的两本课本。

你好哇，马克西先生。奥克萨娜在心里用夸张的语气“说”出这句话，刚对上麦克斯的眼睛就扭过了头。

身为安娜的丈夫，这男人的眼睛里竟然什么都没有。他长了一双所有男人都有的眼睛，像喝了三天三夜的酒，倒在屋子里，人明明活着，却散发出腐烂的恶臭。

比起所谓的麦克斯，安娜会更喜欢她。

在不知多少次的“课后补习”里，奥克萨娜正在端详她和安娜在一次英语竞赛的获奖合影，又拿起安娜和麦克斯的合影。

奥克萨娜对安娜说：“你更爱我。”

安娜“噗嗤”地笑了： “是的，是的，再正确不过了。”

“嘿，我是认真的！”

“明白了，我的小奥克萨娜。你该怎么——”

她的话语戛然而止，奥克萨娜吻了她。奥克萨娜的初吻拙劣而凶猛，她试图用舌头让安娜像电影里演的那样发出呻吟，获得的却是肩膀狠狠地一疼和一声怒吼：“放开我！”

奥克萨娜揉着她的肩膀：“你得再给我一次机会，我没亲过人——”

“你不准再这么做了！”

“为什么？”奥克萨抬起头，“你难道真的更喜欢被那个男人吻，而不是跟我吻？”

安娜的胸口上下起伏：“滚出去！”

奥克萨娜困惑地看着她。她看见安娜眼里的火焰。

“你爱我的呀。”

“我让你滚！”

奥克萨娜原地站了一会儿。

“行吧，那我滚啦。”她做了个鬼脸，开始收拾她摊开在桌子上一个小时没有翻动过的课本，“我明天还会来哦。”

于是第二天她还是来了。

第三天也是，第四天也是，之后也是。

因为安娜不会拒绝奥克萨娜。

（五）

女人……女人是酒。女孩，在奥克萨娜这个年纪，葡萄尚未酿出酒，寡淡又甜腻，是最无聊的。只有当她的脸爬上皱纹，当她的皮肤不那么紧绷，当她的眼睛不如孩童那般明亮……只有当时间开始在她的身上发挥作用时，酒味才开始散发。

奥克萨娜还没到能喝酒的年纪，就已经醉倒了。

安娜念书，声音哑哑。安娜抿着嘴笑，眼角散开皱纹。安娜喊她的名字，像在唱歌。安娜说俄语，安娜说法语，安娜说英语。安娜坐下，安娜起身，安娜走路。安娜在每一处地方留下痕迹，痕迹拧成细而坚韧的绳，带着弯钩，嵌入奥克萨娜的血肉，勾起奥克萨娜的皮肤。

“在想什么？”

安娜递到唇边的杯子顿了顿，深红的液体洒出一点。酒是奥克萨娜送的，她没有钱，所以是偷的。她没说，安娜也没问，所以安娜依旧喝了她送的酒。

见安娜没回答，奥克萨娜又说：“觉得我很漂亮？”

安娜挑了挑眉。她的笑容一转即逝，随即坐直了身子。自打那天奥克萨娜吻了安娜，安娜就没有主动坐在奥克萨娜半米以内。她轻咳两声，说：“是啊，年轻女孩总是要比我这上了年纪的老女人漂亮的。”

她把“老”字咬得重重，眯着眼睛看奥克萨娜。

“哦，是吗？想看吗？”

奥克萨娜笑，上前几步，开始脱她自己的衣服。端坐着的女人受到莫大的冲击，握着杯子的手还没有做出反应，就先被女孩抓住。红酒顺着奥克萨娜的一拉彻底洒了，沿着她的脖颈往下淌。

“嘘，嘘……”奥克萨娜坐在安娜的大腿上，抚摸她的双唇，声音轻得像在哄一个孩童，“你喝了多少杯，安娜？半瓶红酒都被你喝光啦……你醉了，搞不清楚自己现在在哪儿，是不是？”

安娜扭过头想看看红酒瓶，却被奥克萨娜掰回脑袋。奥克萨娜这次认认真真地吻她，舌头不是在攻击，而是在品尝。她迅速脱下自己身上的衣服，拉着安娜的双手让她抚摸自己的乳房。

“你醉了，安娜。”

尝到对方嘴里的酒味，初尝酒精的奥克萨娜的脸变得红通通的。喔，也可能是因为吻。醉倒了的女孩一遍又一遍告诉她面前的女人你已经醉了，于是桌上的课本被手臂扫下来，椅子上挂着的披肩卷进了手臂间。

桌上刚开的红酒瓶跟着桌子晃了一下，没有倒：里头的红酒满满当当，只倒出过半盏。

（六）

女孩进步飞快。进步的不止有用来发音的喉腔，还有用来舔舐与吮吸的唇舌。也有退步的：奥克萨娜的小刀变钝了。她曾经喜欢透过动物的眼睛看见光明坠入黑暗，那是比一个人在发潮的被窝里自慰更快活的时刻；但现在她发现高潮时安娜的眼睛能带来相同的感受，甚至远甚过前两者：奥克萨娜会哆嗦，会融化，像暖春时的雪人，在阳光下一点一点地融入泥土的怀抱。她还会想要哭泣，那股子眼泪是从心口涌上来的，就好像跳动的心脏泵出的不是血液，而是咸咸的眼泪。

但奥克萨娜没有当真哭出来过，哭的总是是安娜。她本以为安娜哭泣的原因与她相同，但有一天，掩着脸不让奥克萨娜看清的安娜一边啜泣，一边含糊不清地说：

“为什么呢？”

奥克萨娜亲吻她：“什么为什么？宝贝，安娜，你怎么了？”

安娜没有回应。

她这年长她二十多岁的女人是很难懂的，至少奥克萨娜她很难懂。她偶然听到其他老师在闲谈时提起安娜，说他们相处了这么多年，这位总是微笑的老师许多时候看起来并不开心。

是家庭吗？

除了家庭还能是什么呢？

他们便聊起她的丈夫。

余下的对话奥克萨娜不记得了，只知道回过神来时她已经磨好了自己的小刀。那次，她和安娜做爱时格外仔细，用唇检查遍了她的全身，却没能找到任何一处暴力的痕迹。唯一一个淤青，是奥克萨娜留下的吻。

那为什么呢，为什么不开心呢？

翻着课本的安娜说：如果可以，我想住在巴黎。

这有点儿难，因为奥克萨娜没钱。机票是偷不了的，她就去偷法国牌子的香水，偷法国设计师的名牌服装，一件又一件地，送给安娜。

“我跟你说过，不要偷东西。”

“拜托，安娜，你收下吧！”她拉起裤腿展示自己腿上的淤青，嘟着嘴，“天知道我为了搞到它们费了多大功夫！”其实这淤青是奥克萨娜爬树抓鸟摔的，那天她心血来潮，却忘记了自己有多久没爬过树。

她还告诉安娜，她最喜欢法语。她缠着安娜让她念法国诗人写的有关巴黎的诗句，一遍又一遍，一遍又一遍。奥克萨娜闻着安娜身上的法国设计师的香水，抚摸她身上穿着的法国牌子的长裙，听她念法国人的诗，看着她的眼睛。

安娜，安娜，你有开心一点吗？

（七）

她没有。

那天是圣诞节，麦克斯却出了差。奥克萨娜给自己套了一把白胡子，顺着管道爬上窗子，敲着窗户粗声粗气地喊：“圣诞老人来了！”才装模作样地摇摇晃晃地进了屋。

没人回应。

奥克萨娜在大厅找到安娜，和她脚边一瓶快要见底的红酒。

明明是圣诞节，最严肃的电视台都叮叮当当地奏响铃儿响叮当，安娜却不知道找到哪个录像带，上头的演员正用电锯锯开一个人的腿。安娜一边小口地啜酒一边看电影，那副表情跟当初她看见满手鲜血的奥克萨娜在剖开那只死去不久的狗一模一样。

奥克萨娜坐在安娜身边跟她一起看，没多久就丧失了兴趣。血腥电影总是喜欢叫受害者恐惧得面目狰狞，让屠杀过程中血液喷涌得像吵得能叫人耳鸣的烟花，死亡的时候却未曾仔细雕琢，可是明明最美的时候就是眼睛暗下去的那一刻。虽然这么说，但奥克萨娜没有真见过人死，她只记得她攻击别人时别人的表情。每次当她以为她将找到终极的快感时，总是被人拦住。奥克萨娜想起在那折射阳光七彩的光的啤酒瓶，和玻璃尖刺下的那双眼睛。她那时候的手应该再快点。

她看看安娜，想了想，掏出兜里的小刀，递给她。

安娜低下头凝视这把小刀，一动不动。

最后，她伸手碰了碰它。

“为什么呢……”

奥克萨娜意识到，安娜现在说的话与她高潮后啜泣时说的话完全相同。

安娜没有接过小刀。她的双颊仍泛着喝了酒的潮红，缓缓地向奥克萨娜倾身，双手摸上她的脸蛋：“奥克萨娜，只有你……只有你是不一样的。”

奥克萨娜差点以为自己要停止呼吸。一直以来，她都是那个主动的人。

“安娜？”

“你的眼睛……”

奥克萨娜盯着她的眼睛，就像现在安娜如何盯着她的眼：“你看到了什么？”

“黑暗的心……坠落的灵魂。”

“就像你。”

安娜笑了。她亲一亲奥克萨娜的嘴唇，指向房间一处：“去那边。”

那是一把单人椅子。一直以来，她只见过麦克斯坐在那里。

“这是那个男人的椅子。”

“是的。”安娜捧着她的脸，说，“但你不想坐在他的椅子上跟我做爱吗？”

一直以来，安娜都没有用过这个词。做爱。

上帝啊。奥克萨娜心想。感谢你啊，上帝。

一直以来，她都想这样跟安娜做爱。一直以来，一直以来，一直以来……她都想着像现在这样，注视安娜眼底的火焰，然后被她的抚摸点燃。烧啊，烧啊，烧啊，让她们的爱燃尽她们的身体，让她们彼此啃食，彼此撕咬，让她们情爱的气味烧遍整个房间，让两头肮脏的野兽永远地进入只属于她们的黑暗。

安娜啊，亲爱的安娜，跟我走吧。

“我会辍学，马上去工作。”奥克萨娜抱着她的女人，“等我赚到了钱，就一起去巴黎定居。”

“奥克萨娜……”安娜呢喃，“这是不可能的。”

“为什么？安娜，我很聪明，我可以很快赚到很多钱，我们很快就能离开这个地方了，相信我。让我们一起离开这儿。”

“只有死亡。”她说，“只有死亡能带我离开。”

（八）

安娜又哭了。

奥克萨娜从安娜的床上醒来时，看到的就是这副景象。

她坐在角落的箱子上，手肘抵在大腿上，脸埋在手心间；衣服乱糟糟地披着，纽扣都没有对齐扣上，通过她时不时抽动的身体和声音，奥克萨娜知道她在哭。

“我都做了什么……我都做了什么？”

“你做了件有史以来最大的好事。”

“我拥有一切，我本来拥有一切！我拥有一位优秀的丈夫，我拥有一个成功的事业，我不缺少任何东西……为什么我要做这些事情，为什么？”

“啧，安娜啊，”奥克萨娜睡眼惺忪地靠在床边，懒洋洋地说，“那个男的到底有什么好的？”

“有什么好？”安娜抬起头，双眼红肿，“他善解人意，他支持我的事业，他——”

“——好了，好了，你只要回答一个问题，”奥克萨娜向前俯身，竖起一根食指，放慢语速：“他能让你这样高潮吗？”

“滚出去！”

“你总是这么说。‘滚出去，奥克萨娜’，‘离我远点，奥克萨娜’，”奥克萨娜从床上跳下来，摇头晃脑地学安娜说话的语气，“但最后你还不是不会拒绝我？拜托，安娜，我们昨天都那么爽了，说句爱我很难吗？”

“我是认真的。我再也不想见到你。”

“哈！安娜——”看见安娜的表情，奥克萨娜不笑了，“安娜……嗯？为什么呢？你忍心抛下我吗？我又要一个人了吗，安娜？唉，安娜，我好孤独……我的父母都死了……”

“你总是这样。”安娜绷紧身体，“你以为我不知道你？你根本不在乎你的父母。”

“哎呀。”奥克萨娜收起了委屈的表情，“你当然知道我，我们的心是同一个模子里倒出来的。你昨天怎么说来着？‘黑暗的心’……你还是热情地吻着我说——”

“够了！”

“我不明白，安娜。”她敲敲自己的太阳穴，“看看你的眼睛。我都能听见了，你的灵魂在里头大喊大叫：‘放我出去！放我出去！’咚咚咚、咚咚咚！‘救命啊！救命啊！’你听不见吗？安娜？那是你的灵魂啊。为什么要留在这里呢？这里不适合你啊。安娜，去巴黎吧，跟我走，只有我和你，拜托。”

奥克萨娜有时会做梦，梦见她这顽固到不可思议的爱人对她说：跟我走，只有我和你，拜托。

她会走的，她会立马握住安娜的手，做什么都可以。但安娜不会说这句话，就只好我来说。

“我不会走的。我会跟着我的马克西。”

马克西，又是马克西！奥克萨娜龇牙：“他到底算个屁？我们都知道你爱我远胜过他。你还没有厌烦他吗，那个无趣到极点的男人？”

安娜狠狠地说：“我爱过他远胜过你。”

奥克萨娜抓扯自己的头发。她不明白，她完全、完全、完全不明白！安娜不爱这个地方，安娜不爱现在的她自己，安娜不爱那个男人；安娜爱巴黎，安娜爱奥克萨娜的眼睛，安娜爱奥克萨娜……所有事情那么清晰明了，到底是操蛋的哪件事情让安娜就不愿意听她的话？

“你他妈的爱他是不是就是因为他有根屌？”

安娜瞪大眼睛。

她冷笑一声：

“或许。”

（九）

安娜的枪对准薇拉内尔。

薇拉内尔希望安娜能扣下扳机，但她还是说：“你做不到的。”

她曾经以为安娜做得到。安娜这样颤抖着举着枪对着她，就像当初安娜看见麦克斯的尸体之后终于接住了奥克萨娜递来的刀，那样颤抖着对准麦克斯。

然后安娜放了手。刀从她的手里滑下，她捂着麦克斯的双眼哭泣，俯下身，在奥克萨娜的注视下吻了他。

奥克萨娜没能让安娜握住刀，所以薇拉内尔相信安娜不会扣下扳机。只是，你瞧，人都会变的，就像薇拉内尔如今最爱的不再是法语，安娜也会最终明白她最爱的不是麦克斯，从来不是。

“你做不到。”

薇拉内尔说，盯着安娜的眼睛，在心底说：扣下扳机吧，朝我开枪吧，如果那样……

“砰！”

安娜扣下了扳机。

对着她自己。

（十）

这世界上有许多事情，杀人，被人杀，哪件事情都比杀死自己来得容易。奥克萨娜眼里的安娜不会扣下扳机，薇拉内尔希望安娜对她扣下扳机，但安娜哪个都没选。

薇拉内尔今年二十四岁了，她依旧不理解安娜，或许以后也不会理解。她想起另一个女人，很像安娜，蓬松的卷发总是扎紧，放下来好看得多。她曾经走向握紧了枪的薇拉内尔，从未试图掩盖过自己眼底的火焰。

勾着薇拉内尔心脏的一根线突然飘走了。

奥克萨娜喜欢看安娜高潮时的眼睛，薇拉内尔喜欢看活人死亡时的眼睛。

薇拉内尔没有看安娜死亡时的眼睛。

没啦。她心想。奥克萨娜没啦。

奥克萨娜在坠落。

“快去找点钱。我们值得一顿大餐。”

薇拉内尔说。

（全文完）


End file.
